


Cinquanta e cinquanta

by onlyna (robs)



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Fluff, M/M, kitten!Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis è acciambellato sul davanzale esterno della finestra della cucina, e ride vedendo Nick darsi da fare per riordinare la stanza; sa che questa volta l'ha fatta grossa, che il suo amante e maestro non ci andrà leggero con la punizione, ma non ha potuto resistere alla tentazione: è così divertente vederlo mentre sistema tutti i casini che gli combina con periodicità in casa, perché dovrebbe privarsi di un passatempo simile?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinquanta e cinquanta

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Louis!Fest di Wanki!Fic.

“Quando ti prendo me la paghi!” sbotta Nick, osservando con aria affranta la cucina che quell'imbecille del suo ragazzo ha trasformato in un campo di battaglia: ci sono gli ingredienti per le sue pozioni sparsi ovunque, perfino sopra i pensili chiusi, e non c'è dubbio che quell'idiota abbia fatto tutto quel casino di proposito. Grugnisce seccato, prima di cominciare a borbottare un incantesimo per riportare tutto al proprio posto.

Louis è acciambellato sul davanzale esterno della finestra della cucina, e ride vedendo Nick darsi da fare per riordinare la stanza; sa che questa volta l'ha fatta grossa, che il suo amante e maestro non ci andrà leggero con la punizione, ma non ha potuto resistere alla tentazione: è così divertente vederlo mentre sistema tutti i casini che gli combina con periodicità in casa, perché dovrebbe privarsi di un passatempo simile? La maggior parte delle volte la passa perfino liscia.

Salta giù dal davanzale, atterrando sulle zampe sul prato tre piani più in basso, e prima di riprendere forma umana si stiracchia e fa ondeggiare un poco la coda: magari potrebbe rientrare in casa con la sua forma felina, sa che Nick ha un debole per le sue orecchie da gatto, e così alleggerire un po' la sua punizione. Oppure, ancora meglio...

 

Nick si massaggia le tempie con i polpastrelli, bofonchiando tra sé che questa volta non si lascerà addolcire da quell'inetto del suo ragazzo, che questa volta la sua punizione sarà esemplare; espira di colpo quando sente Louis rientrare in casa, chiudendosi piano la porta d'ingresso alle spalle, e si prepara mentalmente a non lasciarsi abbindolare per l'ennesima volta, ma appena si volta verso il giovane mago che è stato affidato alle sue cure e al suo insegnamento sente la determinazione svanire quasi all'istante.

Louis ha un sorrisetto saputo sul viso, mentre appoggia la spalla contro lo stipite della porta e fa ondeggiare piano la coda dietro di sé, le orecchie feline che così tanto piacciono al suo maestro che fanno capolino dai suoi capelli castani. Ha i denti appena più appuntiti del normale e le pupille verticali, e Nick grugnisce capendo all'istante di essere stato di nuovo fottuto da quell'imbecille. Dovrebbe cercare di rendersi immune dal suo fascino, soprattutto perché sa benissimo che Louis ne approfitta alla grande, ma non è colpa sua se ha sempre avuto un grosso debole per i mutaforma e, soprattutto, per i mutaforma che sanno trasformarsi in felini.

“Ehi, vecchio,” lo apostrofa Louis, facendo qualche passo nella sua direzione con gli occhi che brillano divertiti. “Piaciuta la mia sorpresa?” domanda, appoggiando le mani sul petto del suo amante e graffiandolo appena con le unghie troppo affilate; il suo sorriso si allarga quando Nick grugnisce per l'ennesima volta e gli prende i polsi tra le dita, stringendo con un po' più forza del necessario, e si abbassa per baciarlo quasi con ferocia sulle labbra.

Louis ride tra sé mentre risponde al bacio dell'altro e si lascia spingere contro il muro, sapendo di essere riuscito ancora una volta a trasformare una punizione in qualcosa di molto più divertente e soprattutto piacevole. La vita è bella, decide quando i denti di Nick gli mordono un labbro, e di certo aver deciso di imparare per conto proprio quell'incantesimo per trasformarsi in gatto solo in parte è stata una scelta più che azzeccata.


End file.
